Tú eres mi inspiración
by NekkiYaoi
Summary: Matthew y Kuroko tenían mas en común de lo que creían; a parte de su amor por el baloncesto. Una pequeña historia en donde Matthew consigue ver a su héroe, y quien sabe, ¿quizás jugar unos partidos con el? Participa para el reto trimestral del foro 'Yo amo Hetalia, ¿y tu'


El presente fanfic participa en el reto trimestral Abril - Julio: Crossover o adaptación del foro ''Yo amo Hetalia, ¿y tu?''

Y como es tradición, entregando a ultima hora. Es algo muy Nekki, ¿saben? - _No se a quien le hablo, si nadie lee esto (?)-_

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya y Matthew Williams tenían algo en común; algo muy especial en común que pocos podrían tener: una tenue presencia, o en otras palabras, invisibilidad.

No era literalmente invisibilidad, simplemente su persona no llamaba la atención suficiente como para que los demás se percataran de que estaban en la habitación –aun estando parados al lado de ellos-. Algo irritante, pero el atributo perfecto para realizar travesuras sin que nadie descubra al culpable.

Pero eso no era lo único que tenían en común, pues también compartían la misma pasión por los deportes, específicamente el baloncesto. Pero a partir de aquí es donde se diferencian.

Kuroko Tetsuya, el número 11 del equipo de la preparatoria Seirin –anteriormente el número 15 del equipo de la invicta secundaria Teiko, mejor conocido como el _sexto hombre fantasma_ de la _Generación Milagrosa_ -, no era un jugador destacable por sus tiros perfectos, o sus clavadas o ser el mejor defensor. Al contrario, Kuroko era pésimo en estos aspectos. Pero la razón por la que formaba parte del equipo era su habilidad para circular pases, robar el balón; habilidades perfectas para un equipo del tipo de Seirin que necesitaba de esos pases para sus jugadas.

Todo eso lo lograba utilizando su mayor defecto, su débil presencia.

En cambio, Matthew Williams era un jugador completo. La palabra monstruo era muy suave para describirlo en el transcurso de un partido. Su físico no delataba su rebosante talento en este deporte; incluso su hermano que es un jugador estrella en tantos deportes no le llegaba a los talones en cuanto a habilidad.

Sin embargo, con todo su talento y habilidad, Matthew no había conseguido formar parte de ningún equipo. Su invisibilidad demostró ser un gran obstáculo difícil de atravesar. Ya que de qué sirve tanto talento si no puedes usarlo para ayudar a tu equipo a obtener la victoria. Matthew fue completamente rechazado de todo equipo al que intento entrar por ser difícil jugar un partido con él.

A pesar de todo esto, Matthew no lucia para nada desalentado. Ya había previsto que cumplir su sueño no sería nada fácil -¿Qué sueño es fácil de cumplir, después de todo?-, así que cuando se le presentara una oportunidad el canadiense la tomaría sin pensarlo dos veces.

Pero no siempre tomo el asunto con la misma calma y optimismo, y es aquí donde Kuroko Tetsuya entra en la ecuación.

Kuroko Tetsuya, alguien con una característica similar a Matthew, era su inspiración. Desde el momento que el amigo de su hermano Alfred, Kiku, le enseño una grabación de los partidos de la sombra –otro de los apodos de Kuroko- se convirtió en alguien a quien respetaba. Matthew ya estaba preparado para lanzar la toalla y olvidarse por completo del baloncesto, devastado tras ser rechazado por el entrenador; pero al ver a alguien con el mismo problema que él sacándole provecho le levanto los ánimos.

Es por eso que un par de años después se encontraba en Tokio, siendo espectador del partido más importante de su héroe: La final de la Winter Cup, el partido entre Seirin y Rakuzan. Seirin logro llegar realmente lejos y no había duda de que este sería uno de los partidos más difíciles de todos, principalmente por el hecho de que el capitán del otro equipo era el mismísimo Akashi Seijurou, excapitán de la _Generación Milagrosa._ Pero Matthew no se imaginó que Akashi se rebajaría a métodos tan despreciables como humillar a su contrincante hasta el punto que este perdiera el interés en el juego. El canadiense no podía dejárselo pasar; no cuando la víctima de la humillación era su héroe.

'' ¡Kuroko Tetsuya!'' Matthew se puso de pie, dejándose ver –algo que normalmente no sucedería, pero el grito había llamado la atención de todos-. Cuando se aseguró de que el jugador hizo contacto visual con él, prosiguió. ''Estoy seguro de que no me conoces, pero eso no importa. ¡Kuroko Tetsuya, tu eres mi inspiración!'' Vio los ojos del mencionado agrandarse, sorprendido. ''Habiendo llegado tan lejos, ¡no te dejes vencer sin luchar!''

Un par de asientos a la derecha, un joven llamo el nombre del jugador. Matthew luego de mirarlo de pies a cabeza logro reconocerlo: el jugador estrella de la secundaria Meiko –no pudo evitar recordar la humillante derrota del equipo de Meiko a manos de la Generación Milagrosa, otra acción despreciable por parte de ellos.- El también grito unas cuantas palabras de ánimo y al poco tiempo se produjo un cambio en el equipo de Seirin.

Matthew sonrió para sí mismo. _Seirin está determinado en ganar este partido, y lo lograran._

Su amigo Kiku le regalo una pequeña sonrisa. ''Ahora que has visto a tu héroe jugar en persona, ¿crees que puedas cumplir tu sueño de jugar con él?'' Pregunto el japonés, curioso.

''Vamos, no creo que sea tan fácil. Lo intentare de todas formas, estoy seguro que a Alfred le agradaría jugar con ellos también. '' El canadiense ya podía ver a su hermano bailar de felicidad cuando le anunciara que jugarían contra Kagami Taiga del equipo de Seirin.

 _El juego finalmente ha comenzado, ¿podrá Rakuzan detener a Seirin ahora?_

Matthew tendría que agradecerle apropiadamente a Kiku por su consideración al regalarle un boleto para ver el partido.

* * *

N.A: Es una lastima que la idea original se esfumara en el aire, pero al menos me siento satisfecha con esto - _no realmente, pero algo es algo (?)_ \- Me imagino un team conformado por: America, Canada, Inglaterra, Japon y... bueno, no se me ocurre mas xD. Aclaro ciertas cosas: America y Canada viven juntos, aun no han terminado la secundaria/preparatoria. ¿Como conocieron a Kiku? Campamentos de verano xD

Espero que hayan disfrutado de este one-shot, me retiro antes de que mis amigas me lleven a la hoguera (?)

 ** _Nekki out._**


End file.
